


【叉泽】请以沉默牵我的手

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo
Kudos: 1





	【叉泽】请以沉默牵我的手

倘若我是一个小说或电影的角色，那么我大概一定是个反派。我把邪恶当艺术。  
——《Helmut Zemo名言一百则》  
Hail Hydra！  
——《Brock Rumlow名言七十则》

———————————————————

关于何时何地开始这一切，朗姆洛早已忘记。正如他不记得这些年来他枪下冤魂的名字，流入皮夹里美金的数量，和那个或许能称为“家”的小屋里，究竟有几张小床。  
……好吧！一张。有时属于他，有时属于他的搭档泽莫，有时两个人挤在一起。那都是习以为常的事，两个人并不讲究这些。  
他有枪，最顺手的一把是M1911。通常的，他的目标人物会来到郊外，而他负责守株待兔。蛰伏在草丛里或者树背后，没有多余的言语，一枪毙命。某种意义上也算是减轻了他们的痛苦。事成后，他会回到小屋，等着钱到账，然后掏出打火机烧掉照片，顺便猛嘬一口COLORADO MADURO，白色的烟圈一下一下吐在残骸的灰烬上。  
至于后续的事，他只需放心地交给泽莫，他高智商的搭档。抱着他的小笔记本，保证条子不会因资金的这点小事儿把他们揪出来。  
那些受害人嘛，朗姆洛从不在意。他在意的从来只有钱和两个人可怜又可笑的生命安全。  
——男人从椅子上猛得站起，擦擦他漂亮的军刀，像模像样地端详了一会，吹了个口哨。泽莫短暂地离开电脑屏幕冲他笑了笑，接收到前者微微仰头的示意，点点头回敬。朗姆洛打开门，再一次消失在茫茫夜色中。

  
泽莫当然一直记得。他要细心得多。三年前的他们还是著名杀手公司九头蛇的一员。顶级上司施密特是一个不折不扣的混蛋。笑起来红光满面，却常常私底下克扣员工的工资。一直到朗姆洛撞破他计划拿泽莫作牺牲品的时候，而那时泽莫刚身负重伤差点丧命。暴怒下的他带着出生入死的搭档离开了这个地方，再也没回头。  
那天晚上两人是在巷口的小酒馆度过的。毕竟是把一整个青春砸在了里面，多多少少有点不舍。朗姆洛拉着泽莫干了一瓶又一瓶，最后迷迷糊糊地说我们合作，干他娘的。  
泽莫也喝醉了，眼睛没有光，晦暗不明。酒气上到了脸上有点泛红，昏暗的灯光下有点朦胧。他哑着嗓子回答道：“好。”  
“我们要给咱们俩的组合起个名字。”  
“好。”  
“就叫九头蛇怎么样？”  
“……好。”  
后来朗姆洛因为这事被泽莫笑了好长一段时间。尽管两个人心知肚明，组不组合算不了什么。这个破名字唯一的好处就是不用换口号了。在某天背着醉酒的、嘴里细碎喊着“Hail Hydra”的朗姆洛回家的泽莫如是说。

“不行。”  
“我办的到。”  
“别傻逼了，你这是拿命去冒险！你不是不知道那伙人的势力和实力，你……”  
“你他妈什么时候变得跟娘们一样磨磨唧唧了？啊？”  
安静地，泽莫一步一步地直直走过来，将右手紧紧握成拳，向着对方的左半脸猛冲了过去。朗姆洛没有接，趔趄地后退了几步，胡乱地在泽莫的腹部招呼了几下作为回敬。  
泽莫却跌倒在地，捂着腹部死死瞪着他，冷笑了几声，说的话像是从牙缝里挤出来一样：“快滚吧，你他妈爱怎么样就怎么样，你死了也跟我没关系。”  
泽莫腹部有伤，是差点死掉的那次，出了很多血，医生说能活着还能动就是个奇迹。之后连使劲抻拉都会疼的像针扎一样，这也是为什么他很少出需要大量武力的任务。  
朗姆洛自知失手，却不肯放下姿态道歉，迟疑了几秒，留下一个背影。门摔在门框嘭的一声，挡住了泽莫痛苦的喘息声。  
其实他心里明白，换个地方打泽莫也不会这么生气。毕竟，那次受伤的本来是他。是他擅作主张鲁莽行事的，泽莫冲过来为他挡下了刀和子弹。  
扯远了。

别时茫茫江浸月。朗姆洛突然想到这句中国古语，是在泽莫的那一大摞旧书中看到的。但他不是来和船打交道的，所以还差一点。  
意境不错。朗姆洛躲在草丛中，一动不动地望着眼前的码头。恰好无风的喧嚣，是鲜少的安静。当然这安静注定不会持续太久。今晚的月亮很皎洁，映射在平静的水面上，整个环境都很亮堂。  
月光下的血是黑色的。  
“哗啦哗啦……”枪械声和脚步声交错着从另一边传到了朗姆洛的耳朵里。来了。朗姆洛的子弹早已上膛，轻轻松松解决到最后面的两位。对方比自己想象的要狡猾，迅速锁定了位置，转变了一个阵型有条不紊地继续行进，无懈可击。只能硬上了。朗姆洛低头看了看表——还绰绰有余。  
第一枪穿过在最右边人的胸膛，那人应声倒地，鲜血溅在前面人的脸上。从草丛中翻滚到树后，堪堪躲过对面的反击，探出手再一次对准了对方的头颅。对方反应很机敏，但不够准。朗姆洛凭着多年狩猎的经验在夜色中快步穿行，几声枪响又倒下几个。  
朗姆洛是一个技术顶尖的杀手，这也是他胆敢单枪匹马来的原因。对面似乎也知道这一点，于是放弃了正面刚的机会，以守为攻继续前行。大概是护送的队伍吧，朗姆洛推测。  
但这都不是他想要的人。  
“……别动。”耳边突然传来一道低沉的声音，随之而来的，是一把死死尖刀抵在了自己的颈间，泛着白光又被黑色掩盖。  
大意了。  
那人十分不羁，言语中带着冷笑，听声音又不像年轻。朗姆洛瞬间清楚他就是自己的目标。按理说他还在即将到达的船上，看来是早有防备。狡猾的老狐狸！  
“可惜了。要不是在九头蛇干过，伤了我的人，不然就把你收到我……呃啊……”声音戛然而止。尖刀随着身后人的摔倒而离开他的脖颈。彼时已是血液成股滴落。  
“傻逼。”熟悉的声音让朗姆洛安心地跌在地上。泽莫冷哼一声，甩甩手丢下手中的刀，单膝跪下他面前帮他简单地处理伤口。朗姆洛抬起头，将自己最脆弱的部位完完全全暴露给泽莫，瞥见远方那群敌人的尸体已经七零八落地倒在地上。  
“起来吧。”泽莫起身捡刀，朗姆洛咧开嘴角，搂过他的肩头给了一个毫不吝啬的拥抱。“幸亏有你。”  
“滚蛋吧。什么时候轮到你矫情了。”泽莫有点不自在地别过头，一转身看到地上刚刚被自己刺穿喉咙的人，一愣。  
他再熟悉不过了。十年前，就是这个人杀死了自己心爱的妻子和女儿。而后的日子里他从未提起，但一直是心里的一个结，原以为永远无法解开。  
抬起头，看到朗姆洛给了他一个意味不明的微笑。  
泽莫什么都明白了。

泽莫一路没有言语，朗姆洛也罕见的没有打扰他。回到家，泽莫大大方方从朗姆洛的背包里掏出一瓶啤酒。他罕见地没拿酒杯，直接对口猛得一仰头，放在桌子上几乎是用摔，“啪”的一声，好不潇洒。  
“你不许喝，留太多血了。”一边喝一边说。  
“我没想喝，你也少喝点。”朗姆洛有点哭笑不得，凑过去拍了拍他的肩膀。“别想多，我没特意设计什么……”  
“我知道。毕竟你是个傻逼。”泽莫安安静静地喝完一整瓶，快活地摔碎在地上。朗姆洛也只好由着他，认命地去收拾残骸。只记得很久之后才听到小小的一声:“谢谢。”  
泽莫背靠在墙壁坐下，眼角有泪，在灯光下闪闪发光，很好看。朗姆洛知道那是喜悦的泪，他认得那神情，跟几年前出离的那晚一模一样。朗姆洛突然有个冲动，他想吻他。于是付诸了行动。  
起身走近，朗姆洛跪在泽莫面前，拉过他冰凉的手放在掌心里捂热。这个姿势对朗姆洛很有优势，但他还是选择缓缓前往，试探性的碰了碰泽莫的嘴唇。对方猛得抽出手抱过朗姆洛的脖子加深了这个吻，动作之迅速吓了他一跳。泽莫的吻又凶又狠，像是将十年来所有的痛苦发泄在此刻。朗姆洛花了好长时间才夺回主动权，拉拉扯扯地让这个长吻继续下去。他们交换了一次又一次，朗姆洛甚至无法分辨自己嘴角的是津液还是泽莫的眼泪。他感觉自己嘴里已经有了血腥味，但不敢说是何时出现的。  
那一夜疯狂又旖旎，但足够快乐。朗姆洛抱着泽莫换了五六个体位，家里的各个角落都试了个遍。最后躺在床上，他发誓一定换个大一点儿的床。而泽莫早已说不出话来。嗓子里挤压的全都是尖叫，只记得自己不停地叫着朗姆洛的名字，一遍又一遍。他主动的要命，辣到朗姆洛咋舌的地步。一直到完全脱力，才任由他抱着自己去淋浴。  
折腾到最后，天边都出现了浅浅的亮光。两个疲惫的人倒在狭窄的床上，相视一笑，同时开口。  
“晚安。”  
“早安。”


End file.
